


Kisses in Wheat Fields

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [16]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in Wheat Fields

It would be almost a year since Devi had last seen her. As she sat on a rooftop, unable to sleep once again, and looked at London’s skyline, her mind began to turn to old memories of her.

When she and Lakshmi first arrived in England three years ago to stop the United India and their Order puppet from spreading the half-breed scourge, they did not go to London immediately. Instead, they remained in the countryside for over a year, plotting their operations from a safe distance before entering the city, riling up the lower class and putting an end to the half-breeds’ scheming. The town they stayed in was small and old. Many people had left for London, looking for better opportunities and work, so it was mostly older people that lived there. As if she and Lakshmi didn’t already stick out like sore thumbs.

While they lived outside of the city, Devi would often go for walks alone to clear her head. It was during one of these walks that she met Edith.

Edith was the daughter of the local miller, and the only young person that remained in the town. Her hair was curly and yellow like the wheat that grew in the fields, and had deep brown eyes that Devi loved to lose herself in. She can’t recall the exact circumstances of how they met, but Edith began accompanying her on her walks, often dropping whatever she was doing at the time and rushing to Devi’s side to walk with her. Devi didn’t mind her company; it was lonely to be in a strange country knowing no one, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Edith was lonely too.

Edith’s laughter was one of the things Devi missed the most about her. The first time she made her laugh, Devi’s breath was caught in her throat. It was loud, invasive, and near obnoxious, but it was also an expression of pure joy, and she loved it. It was from that point onwards Devi found herself completely enamored with Edith.

It was a frustrating feeling at first. Aside from society’s perception at such a relationship, Devi wasn’t sure if Edith felt the same, and thinking about it made her anxious. The feelings bubbled up inside her, threatening to drive her mad. She wanted to do something, say anything that could hint at her deeper feelings about Edith, but always stopped herself to be spared from any pain that could come with the truth. Why ruin the good you already have, she would always say before kicking herself mentally for thinking in such a way.

Devi’s thoughts moved to the day they were alone in the middle of the wheat field. It was June, sunny and warm. Well, warm for England. Edith insisted that they spend time together in the fields rather than in town, because she loved losing herself there. Devi remembered smiling fondly at her innocence and love for the simple things.

As they lay there next to each other, completely isolated and hidden in the field, Devi listened to Edith ramble about all manner of things, from her chores to her desire to travel the world. Somewhere in the conversation, Devi found herself distracted by Edith’s lips, so small and pink and perfect in every way. Before she could stop herself, Devi reached out and caressed Edith’s face, grazing her thumb over her lips. Edith stopped talking then, and her face turned pink but she didn’t pull away from her touch. Realizing what she was doing, Devi pulled her hand away and didn’t look at her, embarrassed at the simple gesture, but she felt Edith grab her hand. When Devi looked back at her, she saw her own emotions reflected on Edith’s face; embarrassment, fear and worry.

“It’s okay,” she had told Devi, her voice shaking. Edith leaned in, and Devi could feel her warm breath on her face, then her soft lips on hers. The kiss was simple, sweet and chaste, but Devi was breathless when they parted. She stumbled over her words, struggling to find the right thing to say, but Edith only giggled and asked if they could kiss again.

And Devi and Edith would kiss again many times after that day. Whenever they were alone, they’d walk together holding each other’s hands, and Devi grew to loving her company even more each day. So much so that at night before she fell asleep, Devi’s last thoughts would be about looking forward to seeing her again the next day.

Reality would eventually catch to them, and as she and Lakshmi prepared and finalized their plans for London, Devi had to acknowledge the painful truth that she would have to leave Edith behind, and that she had to tell her.

“What do you mean you’re going away?” asked Edith, her voice cracking when Devi told her she was leaving for London.

“I was never going to stay here forever,” admitted Devi, not looking Edith in the eyes. “I’m sorry, I should’ve said something.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay? Please?” Edith pleaded. Devi looked up and her heart dropped when she saw tears streaming down her face.

“No, there’s no way I can stay here,” said Devi, closing her eyes. She heard Edith step towards her and kiss her. She returned the kiss eagerly, desperate to melt into her rather than leave for London.

“When are you going?” Edith whispered when they parted, tears still rolling freely down her face.

“Saturday. I leave at dawn.”

“You should come by after dinner the night before. So I can say goodbye.”

“Your parents won’t mind?”

Edith shook her head, “They won’t be home. Please promise me you’ll come by.”

 “Of course,” Devi whispered. “Anything for you.”

That night, she would mutter an excuse to her mother to go for a walk, and head over to the miller’s house where Edith lived. Feeling anxious, Devi knocked on the door and tried to calm herself while she waited for Edith to answer.

Edith opened the door, smiled, took Devi’s hand, and pulled her inside. Edith kissed Devi as she kicked the door shut, embracing her with all of her strength.

Something felt different in this kiss, Devi noted. There was a hunger there, a want, a desire for Devi to never leave, and if it were up to her, she never would.

Edith pulled away and grabbed Devi’s hand and took her to her room, and Devi, helplessly infatuated with her, followed her wordlessly.

Clothes were quickly abandoned, ignored on the floor. Devi remembered leaning over Edith as she lay underneath her, her golden hair splayed across the pillow like a shining sun. Every touch was electrifying; every kiss left them breathless. Devi watched as Edith’s back arching upwards, her whimpering Devi’s name like a prayer when she moved down and planted kisses between her thighs. The sounds that escaped Edith left a feeling of desire and need in Devi that pooled in her lower stomach, begging for release and relief.

Devi recalled when they held each other afterwards, just looking into each other’s eyes and not saying a word. There she was, with heavy-lidded eyes, covered in sweat and her hair a mess, and she was the most beautiful woman Devi ever laid eyes on.

“I love you,” Edith whispered, leaning in for another kiss, this one similar to the one in the wheat field and it still made Devi breathless. “Please don’t forget about me.”

“I never will, Edith. I love you and I will come back one day.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes. I am yours forever.”

Leaving was the hardest thing Devi ever had to do. Even now, she felt lonely and cold without Edith at her side. She sighed as the sky grew lighter. Today would be another long day of keeping up the fight against the half-breeds. There were times, like now, where she felt worn out thin. Devi would remember Edith and that the struggles she faced were to keep her safe from the menace. One day, she knew in her heart, they would see each other again.


End file.
